Tiempo de vals
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: Despues de un baile donde ni el tiempo ni nadie existe,Severus y cierta castaña se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos,pero las cosas no son tan faciles como lo son mientras la musica corre y todo cambia en un viejo salon.Severus/Hermione


****

Hola

**Ninguno de los personajes de J.K Rowling me pertenece y no gano dinero escribiendo...simplemente por diversión****.**

**Este es un Fanfic inspirado en la canción de Chayanne…Tiempo de Vals me encanta la canción y me parece muy indicada para el Fic.**

**En cuanto a mi Fic "Bienvenidas ¿Dulces vacaciones?"Pues me esta costando trabajo el siguiente capitulo, además de que estaba en época de examenes, pero prometo actualizar pronto, perdónenme.**

**Este es un Fic Hermione/Severus.Espero les agrade.**

**Tiempo de Vals**

Hermione camino cansada hacia la torre de Gryffindor, llevaba varias bolsas grandes en las manos y un gesto de impaciencia por llegar a su reconfortable habitación.Al llegar se acostó fatigada en la cama, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro al recordar que llevaba en las bolsas.

Descanso unos cuantos minutos y después emocionada, comenzó a inspeccionar las compras que había echo.

Abrió una de las bolsas y se encontró con el hermoso vestido blanco que había comprado.El vestido era largo, con pequeños pedazos de tela acomodados pulcramente dejando una caída hermosa que se complementaba con un escote y una abertura que dejaba al descubierto parte de la espalda de la castaña.

Abrió otra bolsa, en esta encontró sus zapatos, eran blancos con pequeña pedrería brillante.De la ultima bolsa mas pequeña que las demás, sacó un pequeño estuche en donde se encontraban unos aretes largos de plata relucientes.

Hermione aun no sabía como se había dejado convencer por Ginny para comprar todo aquello.

El vestido en primera instancia, lo había visto Ginny en un aparador, se lo probó, mientras Hermione no podía decidirse por ninguno.

Mione no sabía como había llegado a aquel local, recordaba haberse encontrado en el Gran Salón festejando el baile de primavera que había organizado el Director del Colegio, Albus Dumbledore y después en un segundo, se encontraba decidiendo que vestido llevar,

**- Definitivamente Ginny es rápida en la organización de bailes, tan calladita que se veía.****-pensó muy animada Hermione.**

Comenzó a analizarlo; ella aun no tenia pareja, aunque no pensaba conseguirla, no sabia que seria ir sola, si es que iba.

Recordó como Ginny salio del probador con el vestido puesto, se le veía muy bien, pero a la joven pelirroja no le agrado mucho.La castaña entro al probador y se coloco el vestido que su amiga le había dado, realmente le quedaba bien, salió con el vestido puesto y su amiga se quedo casi boquiabierta, sin pensarlo dos veces lo compro junto con los zapatos que hacían juego.

Ginny opto por un vestido color escarlata muy elegante sin duda, que le había ajustado a la perfección.

Pasaron a la joyería y compraron las piezas que harían juego con su ropa y así regresaron alegres al castillo.

Hermione se recostó en su cama, necesitaba descansar, comenzo a sentirse relajada, al mismo tiempo en que pensaba quien llegaría a ser su pareja en el baile de primavera, era un baile más bien improvisado por parte del viejo Director casi no tenia tiempo para conseguir pareja, lo mejor seria ir sola aunque eso le entristeciese, daba igual, no tenia muchas opciones, no es que las deseara.

Con estos pensamientos cerro los ojos y durmió.

_-¡Quiero que me traigas a la sangre sucia!-un hombre se encontraba sentado en un sillón mirando con cierto asco a una persona que apenas podía mantenerse de pie.__- ¡Crucio¡-_

_El hombre callo al instante al suelo, más no gritaba._

_Hermione veía muy asustada la escena no podía ver el rostro de la persona que se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor._

_El hechizo ceso permitiendo que el hombre volviera a respirar profundamente._

_-Ahora ve y gánate tu confianza o tú sabrás que haces-menciono el hombre de voz viperina mirando a la persona vestida de negro intentar levantarse, más le era inútil.-y la próxima vez que me falles lo pagaras mas caro -volvió a apuntar al pecho del hombre que se encontraba sobre una de sus rodillas intentándose levantar- ¡Crucio!-_

-¡Nooooo¡ - Hemione despertó muy agitada.

-Herms ¿estas bien? - pregunto una Ginny

-Yo…si…solo…tuve un mal sueño…tranquila Ginny ve a dormir gracias -

Hermione estaba demasiado cansada para pensar y pensó en mejor volver a cerrar los ojos, ya pensaría mas tarde.

* * *

Bueno es una introducción a la historia que al principio creí que seria un One Shot pero al final se desato mi imaginación y no se a donde valla a llegar, por ahora subo este capitulo.Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias dejen un pequeño o grande review para saber su opinión.

Gracias

Besos


End file.
